


Seasons

by BloodyFlammable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Enemies to Colleagues to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Getting Together, M/M, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFlammable/pseuds/BloodyFlammable
Summary: No, Mr. Potter, this is not a joke. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, partners. Yes, Mr. Potter, for the whole year. No, Mr Malfoy, you can't postpone your Auror internship.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korlaena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlaena/gifts).



> Dear Korlaena, I had a blast reading through your ideas, I tried to include as many of your likes as possible, I hope you enjoy this!  
> A thousand thanks to my lovely cheerleaders (you rock!), and to the mods for being amazing! <3

 

 

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/89758/89758_original.jpg)

 

Click the images for bigger version.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/89771.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
